bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Atanasia
Atanasia | アタナシア is an independent Arrancar currently staying in an out of the way camp in the East Desert of Hueco Mundo. She is most known for her natural talent for healing, and her insatiable curiosity. Appearance Atanasia is a young looking woman of obvious chinese decent, from her looks maybe around late 20's or early 30's. Though considering the age of most spirits that doesn't say much; She stands around 6'5", and almost seems to glow with sensuality. Her hair is a fiery red color with streaks of gold, tied up into a pony tail but it's left long and grows down to her mid back. Her face is mostly blemish free, with the exception of a tattoo of about 3 inches in diameter just under her right eye; It's a figure of a bird in flight, wings spread with tail feathers just about as long as the body. The remains of her mask can be seen from the outer edges of her eyes and back over part of her ears colored bone white with patches of crimson near the ears, and almost give her ears a pointed look. She has hard crystal blue eyes that might often seem like they are looking through you, or resemble the eyes of a bird. The muscles on her body look highly toned, she's not overly muscular but clearly she's not a weak woman. She has milky colored skin with slight hints of a tan, that speaks of a person not afraid to go outside and experience. Despite her skin color, she never seems to burn under the sun like others might. She wears a tight crimson colored Cheongsam with a huge gold phoenix embroidered over it; The head starting at her right shoulder and the long tail ending on at her lower left on the back side. The skin tight clothing does nothing hide the generous swells of her breasts, and even conforms enough to show the curves of her hips. There are slits up the side starting from the bottom of the dress up to her mid thigh, and clearly displays the toned muscles of her legs as she walks. Overall, her clothing seems made for beauty, as well as movement and clings to her like a second skin. She loops a leathery belt around her waist, which she seems to just use to hold her Zanpakuto. Her feet are left bare, and walk lightly on the ground barely leaving marks on sand or dirt as if she were light as a feather. Personality She has a rather mercenary attitude toward the other residents of Hueco Mundo. Her personal experiences have left her with an unknown anger toward lesser hollow, and a requirement to feed only from them to sate her hunger. Though she can from any other spiritual source, she chooses not to. Her time away from other people has made her a bit strange, and in some cases lacking manners some might normally have. Many have been left unnerved by her lacking knowledge about personal space, or tact; Or often her refusal to accept help from anyone, and a 'go it alone' attitude. Strangely she also has a tendency to refer to herself with the 'royal we' as a personal pronoun, either because of her past or maybe she's just plain crazy. History Life as a Hollow As a hollow, Atanasia took the form of a crimson bird with gold streaks along the edges of her feathers, a curved neck and long tail feathers. She was known as 'Suzaku, or Zhu Niao', depending on the cultural reference of the person referring to her. She looked like a phoenix or the legendary red bird, and had a powerful gift over healing and fire. Some say she may have been the ancient source of the legendary guardian of the south. Even some higher level hollows would come to her, to ask for her golden healing tears or to help them burn away the forces of their enemy in a battle. In her time as a hollow in the Menos Forest, she grew to be known as a kind of leadership or even Queen of the Menos Forest; and she made many an enemy due to her more mercenary attitude toward the other residents of Hueco Mundo. It was once such group that were finally angered about her control over others in the forest that banded together to force out the arrogant bird hollow. The resulting battle scorched sections of the Menos Forest and left many a battle scar and dead hollows, but the end result was inevitable, Atanasia's reign over lesser hollows in the forest was over, and she was left to die out in the desert sands bleeding to death, and her mask damaged. Birth of the Wanderer Atanasia doesn't know much about her past other then after the moment she tore off her mask. She remembers bits about being revered almost as a queen, and being asked for help but the details always slip from her mind as she tries harder. She doesn't even remember her true name, as her current one was given to her by the voices of her inner hollows (Meaning: One who will be reborn; Immortal). She does remember almost dying; Which is a funny thing because she remembers blackness then suddenly she's awake once again in the sands of Hueco Mundo without a mask and a Zanpakutō at her side. She didn't let that get her down however, and began to explore the desert, and attempting to survive. That's when she began to hear the voices, occasionally the other subjugated hollows inside her began to speak out their opinions on matters, to try and remind her of a past where she was queen; even so much as causing her to refer to a 'royal we' as a personal pronoun during those situations. From then on, she attempted to live with her current lot in life. She seemed more content to forget about her past, and live in the moment. Atanasia's Camp Her relaxed life out in the desert on her own soon came to an end however. The interference of Orden Eterna members trying to make a claim on the crown of Hueco Mundo began to force others to make a choice. One such had been this group calling themselves the Ochos Locos, their crazy band refusing to acknowledge Orden Eterna. The resulting battles forced her out of her favorite spots and even deeper into hiding. The resulting situation hardly endeared either group to her, to this day the mention of the Locos irritate her to no end and she can't help but frown upon the actions of the Eterna; Whom she still believes are overbearing and wish to control everything, ironically enough. The end of the Orden brought her some relief from the relentless attempts to draw her into their fold, but she had no doubt more will come. For now she's gone to a semi-nomadic life, preying on hollows that lose themselves out in the desert and searching for a goal, or purpose in life rather then wandering aimlessly. Even more recently she was seen with hands glowing with golden light and healing those injured, for a price of course. Finally settling down at a camp in the East Desert of Hueco Mundo, and actually showing herself openly among others. As she is beginning to recall some of her past, and re-learning abilities long thought lost to the world. Category:Character Page Category:Arrancar